Deep in the meadow, under the willow
by xx-Fran-Rue-Melark-xx
Summary: Some say death is peaceful, others say It is a song. But this is the POV of the girl who died in the meadow. Rue's POV on her death. R


**A/N: This is Rue's death, I hope like the style I have wrote it in. Review telling me what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games.**

* * *

I open my mouth to scream. But the screams are trapped behind the bed of netting, entwining with my fingers and toes. The careers flee, all but one boy. He's from district 1, I think. I look into his eyes. I am begging for mercy. In the pale blue, I can see fear, pain and loss. Maybe he doesn't want to do this. Not in his hart, deep down. He looks into me. is face floods with remorse. I open my mouth again, trying to scream for Katniss, this time a faint squeal releases into the air. I can here footsteps, pounding against the mud. She's coming, coming to save me. But that boy from district 1 already has a spear at the ready. Why did I scream? If I didn't scream, she would be safe now. But no, one of us will die, and I just hope It's not her.

Suddenly, the bright sky turns black. The grass burns. My vision fades. My stomach churns. My hart pounds. I Only think of Katniss. I look down. A long sharp spear is dug deep into the shaft of my lower stomach. Blood is spouting out. My eyes are widening with tears. My screams are muffled by reality. The reality I can't scream. Suddenly, one of Katniss' arrows fly into the boy's neck. But I can't see Katniss.

"Rue, Rue. Is there more Rue? Any more?" She screams.

"No," I choke back. Katniss runs up to my side and kneels in the mud by me. She frees me from the net and smooths my hair. I look at her and she looks at me. I can tell by her face, I am going to die. But how long? Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Days even? She knows that comforting words are no use. "You blew up the food?" I ask, but saying that I realise just how breathless I am. I have never been this breathless. I never struggled singing the longest of songs, yet five words is a task in Itself.

"Every last bit," she smiles in reply, but I can see the tears flooding in her eyes, I can see how she is holding them back, too. Her black hair flops over her right eye, and I watch this very detail, and it shows me the Katniss Everdeen I know and love. She had the hair slightly flopped over at reaping too, I remember even if she doesn't. It has worked It's way out of her braid.

"You have to win," I say, using up yet more of the little air reamining in my body. If Thresh wins, my family with have more than enough to eat all year round. But Katniss needs to go back to her family. To Prim. Every sister needs a role model in there life, but I'm sure, Mimi or Lilly can be roll models for the others. Not me though.

"I'm going to, going to win for the both of us now." She chokes. I'm amazed at how long she can talk for. I mean, saying that sentence would kill me at the moment. But It's smooth and soft for her.

A gong sounds loudly, hammering in my ears. I wonder if It's me, if I'm dead yet. But It's not. Katniss sits up slightly, letting go of my hand.

"Don't go," I cry.

"Course not. Staying right here," she replies and sits back down. Grabbing hold of my hand again.

I close my eyes gently, I see my mothers smiling face. The one she uses when she tucks me up in bed. Opening her mouth slightly to sing me to sleep. She would sing with the window open a tiny bit, allowing the mockingjay's to sing too.

"Sing," I cry. I suddenly feeling embarrassed and small. Maybe she does not want to sing. A look of horror attacks her face, she seems to be racking her mind for a song. Maybe they don't sing much in district twelve, but in eleven they sing all the time. I don't want to think of home though, It makes me feel worse. I want to relax, that's how mother said grandmother died. She just closed her eyes, blocked out the world. And fell into a place, where anything you want can happen. Songs and dreams come true, and lots and lots of food. You never go hungery. Food's we wouldn't even dream about. But the older I get, the more ridiculous it sounds.  
She swallows hard, then opens her mouth preparing for song.

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow,_

The four-note tune, is soothing, and the words relax me,

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow,_

Her voice is remarkable, soft and sweet. Just like the honey they have in the capitol, mouthwatering.

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes,_

I want to do as she says, but I fear if I do, I may never open them again.

_And when again It's morning, the sun will rise,_

I can't help but feel nervous, will the sun rise once more? Will I see morning?

_Here It's safe, and here It's warm,_

She's right, I'm safe in her security, maybe If I close my eyes now, the music will never stop,

_And here the daisies guard you, from every harm,_

There is no daisies, but Katniss is like a daisy, guarding me from every harm against the world.

_And here your dreams are sweet, tomorrow brings them true,_

That's right, I need to close my eyes and prepare for tomorrow, where I will see Grandmother, and we'll listen to every single song under the sun.

_Here is the place where I love you,_

That's what mother said to me, the last thing she ever said. I close my eyes, the music seems a lot more happier now. I can really picture the meadow, just me and Katniss, of course the mockingjay's swooping the skies too.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away,_

That's where I am going, to a far of place, much safer then here. Even though Katniss is the safest thing I have felt since my mother held me in her arms.

_A cloak of leaves, a moon beam ray,_

An agonizing pain shoots though my stomach, but the song soothes it,

_Forget your woes, and let your troubles lay, _

I relax myself, forgetting the pain in my body, the numbness from below my waist, just concentrating on her moving words.

_And when again It's morning, they'll wash away,_

No. I don't want to die. I try to open my eyes, but death has already entered my system. I can't find any energy even to flex out my fingers.

_Here It's safe, and here It's warm,_

Katniss' clutch on my hand becomes tighter,

_And here the daisies guard, you from every harm,_

I think of Katniss as my daisy and relax again,

_And here your dreams are sweet,_

The song is drowned in tears, but the song is to powerful for it to die out entirely.

_And tomorrow brings them true,_

I'm ready to face tomorrow, almost asleep, past harm.

_Here is, the place where I love you." _The song finishes but the grasp on my hand does not. The music still plays within my head. Then I finally, I see Katniss at one end of a tunnel. My other family the other. I'm trapped, no where to run. Then I see it, an old hand outstretched to mine. My grandmother's. I take it and she pulls me into another world. We are sitting in a tree, looking down on valleys and meadows. We are mockingjay's. I'm all set to leave my old life. I cannon booms in my ears as I fly off into the night.


End file.
